When An Angel Calls
by KittieKat121
Summary: Short canon story about how Rosalie and Emmett met...mostly Rosalie POV, but there's some Emmett POV too...rated T to be safe...enjoy and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**When An Angel Calls**

Chapter 1

_~Rosalie POV~_

My name is Rosalie Hale, and it's pretty hard to earn my trust. I get called beautiful on almost a daily basis. Some people call me vain - they think I'm a bitch. But I'm not, I'm just heavily guarded. I love kids and I desperately want my own, but let's just say my chances of that are less than slim. I drive a shiny red BMW M3 convertible and if you touch it I'll be sure you die a slow and painful death. Apart from the ability to have children, I have everything I could ever want. Except maybe...him. I don't know who he is, and I don't know when I'll find him, but I know that someday I'm going to meet him. My mate, my true love, my destiny. Whatever you want to call it; I just know that he's out there waiting for me, and it's only a matter of time before I find him.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, satisfied at what I saw there. My blonde hair was tumbling in perfect golden locks down my back. My eyes were sparkling amber - although they were getting blacker and blacker by the minute - and there was not an imperfection in sight. Even when I was human I was admired for my beauty. Perhaps too much.

I'll never forget what happened the night I was changed into a vampire. That event itself was possibly the single most painful thing in my life. But what was worse was what had happened before that; what had happened before Carlisle found me dying on the street. I thought I loved Royce. I thought he loved me too. In hindsight I don't think either of us really loved eachother. He proposed because I would be a trophy wife for him, and I accepted because I liked the fact that he called me pretty and bought me presents. It's pretty damn obvious now that he didn't love me. I could make every excuse about him being drunk and not knowing what he was doing, but deep down I know that if he really loved me, it wouldn't have happened. He raped me - not just him, but all of his friends too. And he _let_ _them_. Just stood watching, laughing. When they'd had enough of me they beat me until they thought I was dead and left me there on the side of the street. I was heavily bleeding and unconsious when Carlisle found me and took me back to a hotel room to change me. Being raped is something no girl would ever forget, but having a crystal clear memory didn't help matters much.

I guess that's why I don't get on with people very well. If you let people in, they can hurt you. Esme's alright - I know there's nothing she could ever to do hurt me. She even reminds me of Vera a little, my best friend from my human life. Carlisle and Edward are a different matter. They're men and men are not to be trusted. I admit, part of the reason I dislike Edward is my own stupid pride. When Carlisle changed me he had hoped that I could become a mate for Edward, like Esme was for him. I didn't want that in the slightest, but it still wounded my ego when Edward rejected me.

Two years later and here I was; I suppose you could say I was happy. Happy, but not complete. Life as a vampire could never really be complete. I'd made the best out of my situation, I suppose. I was one of the good guys. I was proud to say that I'd never tasted human blood. I wouldn't deny that I'd killed, but never for the blood. After the change I'd gone after every one of Royce's little friends. I'd killed them for revenge, not to quench my thirst. I'd been so careful not to spill even a drop of their blood, because I knew I wouldn't be able to resist it. I didn't want to drink their blood. I didn't want any amount of them inside of me - the thought repulsed me. I'd saved Royce for last, of course. The wedding dress may have been a little over the top, but it practically screamed 'Rosalie'. He'd been so scared, locked up in his windowless room with two guards at the door. He was right to be scared. I'd killed both guards without any trouble and moved straight onto him. I wanted him to feel as scared as I had felt that night. I wanted him to feel the pain that I had felt. He deserved to die - all of them did - but innocent humans do not. Which is why I support Carlisle's way of living. I haven't killed anyone since Royce, and I'm glad that I haven't. I don't regret killing Royce and his friends. The only regret in my life is not having children before it was too late.

"Rosalie?" A voice at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. Edward was hovering by the door. "Are you okay?"

Of course he knew what I'd been thinking about. He knew it was a..._delicate_ subject. We didn't talk about it. Ever.

"I'm fine." I said, trying my best to smile at my brother.

Edward studied me, "Your eyes are black. You should hunt."

"I'm just going to." I said, standing up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked.

"Do what you want." I said, but I left immidiately, making it clear that he wasn't invited to come hunting with me. The forests of Tennessee were still unfamiliar with me, having only moved here recently. Carlisle had thought it best to leave New York after the police started looking for the serial killer who mad murdered Royce and his friends. Instead of following my mind, I followed my nose. It knew where to take me.

Deer. I could see it now, standing by a river, drinking from the water. I crept up to the deer with incredible stealth and was about to pounce when a scream ripped through the air. The deer shot away from me. I could have followed and caught up with it, but I had frozen at the sound of the scream.

Human.

* * *

**Heyyyyy, so what do you think? The next update should be pretty soon! I'm trying to keep it true to the books, but sorry if I make any mistakes :/ Let me know if you liked it! :):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**When An Angel Calls**

Chapter Two

_~Rosalie POV~_

I ran towards the noise, my feet moving before I really had a chance to process what was happening. I came to an abrupt halt when I saw the scene; a huge black bear - easily twice my size - was looming over a man, swatting out with his big paws and slicing through the man's skin. I stared at the man for a second; he was pretty big himself, with tones muscles and a tall frame. He was gorgeous with brown hair so dark it was almost black, curling slightly around his face. His eyes were a brilliant blue and he had dimples giving him a childish look that was out of place on a grown man...and yet, it looked so _right_ on him.

He must have been strong because he was putting up a good fight, but not good enough to fight against the powerful bear. He was badly hurt; there was blood _everywhere_. He was going to die if this carried on. For some reason, I knew I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let this man die. Whether it was my guilt at seeing an innocent man die, or the fact that he reminded me of Vera's son Henry, or something else entirely; I knew that I couldn't stand here and leave this man to suffer.

Without thinking about it any longer, I sprung on the bear. I pulled it away from the man effortlessly and sunk my teeth into it's neck. I drained it's blood completely in a matter of seconds and threw the bear aside. I looked over at the man in front of me. His heart rate was dropping by the second and he was bleeding heavily. I held my breath - just because I'd never slipped up, didn't mean I never would - as I made my way over to where the man was lying.

One look at him showed me that he was beyond help. This man was dying. I was no doctor, but I knew that he had less than an hour to live. There was only one way I could save this man's life. It was something I would never dream of doing; something so unspeakable that I couldn't believe it had even crossed my mind. But I knew that it had to be done, because one look at him showed me that I couldn't live forever without this man. Because it was _him_. The one I'd been waiting for. _My_ man.

I had to change him. He'd be damned to an eternal life as a monster, but he'd be alive and he'd be with me. It was the most selfish decision I'd ever made - and I'd done my fair share of selfish things. I made the mistake of taking a breath and almost screamed at the pain that ripped down my throat. It hurt so much that I gasped, which only allowed more of the sweet scent into my system.

Calm, Rosalie. I instructed myself. Okay, so changing him myself was a definite no. I could hardly resist him now - how was I supposed to stop drinking once I'd started? The only option left was to take him to Carlisle. Carlisle was so strong and in control of himself. Carlisle could help.

His eyelids fluttered open as I lifted him up as gently as I could. His voice was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard as he spoke one weak word, "Angel."

I smiled down at the beautiful creature in my arms, "I'm not an Angel, quite the opposite really."

"Are we going to heaven?" He wasn't listening; he was delirious. "Take flight Angel."

"Shhh, close your eyes." I said, stroking some of his sweat-soaked hair out of his face.

"Don't leave me Angel." The man begged.

"I won't." I promised. How could he call me an angel? After what I planned to do to him? He kept babbling about Angels and Heaven and God all the way back to the house, whilst I just shushed him in a gentle tone. I wanted to run at full vampire speed, as I knew the man didn't have much time, but I couldn't risk hurting him more. So, instead, I carried him carefully. It took a long time, but I was satisfied that I wasn't hurting him anymore than he already hurt.

As I got to the house I began screaming for Carlisle. I made it through the front door and fell to my knees, laying the man down on the floor. Carlisle stood before me now, staring at the blood that covered both the man and me. His first thought must have been that I'd slipped up and had brought the man back here in guilt, but he quickly realised that it wasn't the case.

"You've got to help him Carlisle." I said. Heavy dry sobs heaved through my chest as I looked up at Carlisle with pleading eyes.

"Rosalie...he's very badly hurt. I don't think there's anything I can do for him now." Carlisle said.

"You know that's not what I meant." I said quietly.

The man's eyes flickered over to Carlisle, "Have you brought me to God, Angel?"

"Shh, don't talk." I said, placing my fingers on the man's lips. His life and energy were draining away from him, and I wanted him to rest. I looked back at Carlisle, "Carlisle, _please_."

"Are you sure about this Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, "I know how you feel about this life, and you're not thinking straight right now."

"Carlisle!" I begged, "He doesn't have much time!"

Edward appeared beside me and observed the man. He read through our thoughts what had happened and stared at me. He knew as well as Carlisle that I hated the life that had been forced upon me. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone, and yet here I was begging for Carlisle to change the man I had brought to him.

"You have to do it Carlisle." Edward said.

Carlisle watched us both for a second. "Rose, leave the room. You won't want to see this."

"I'm not going to leave him." I said, shaking my head fiercely.

"Rose..." Carlisle locked eyes with me, but I wouldn't back down. I wasn't leaving this man; not now and not ever. Carlisle was just going to have to deal with that.

* * *

**Soooo...how did you like Chapter Two? Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to everyone who favourited/followed. Next update soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**When An Angel Calls**

Chapter Three

_~Emmett POV~_

My Angel stayed hovering over me, her hair glowing gold in the overhead lights. The blond man stood next to her must have been God. Everything was so bright, and my Angel's smile lit up my world. This must be heaven. So I truly was dead? I'd suspected it when the bear had stopped attacking me. I'd known it when I'd seen her; the Angel. Because what would an Angel be doing here if I hadn't died?

She'd carried me to Heaven now. It had taken longer than I'd thought it would. The whole time I'd been expecting her to take flight and take us up to Heaven. But I guess Heaven really is a place on earth, because we never left the ground. She'd taken me to God. He looked kind, but he was arguing with my Angel.

Another man appeared, possibly another angel, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I was almost unconscious, and then an immense pain shot through my body. It started from three points in my body; both wrists, and one side of my neck. It seemed to course through my veins like fire. Fire. So, God had decided I wasn't worthy of Heaven. I'd done my fair share of sinning in my life, so it shouldn't have surprised me really. What _did_ surprise me was that the Angel didn't leave my side. Why was God allowing such a delicate Angel to stay with me in the fiery pits of hell?

God kept coming to check on me, and each time I expected him to take my Angel away, but he didn't. She stayed with me the whole time, holding my hand and just watching me with a sad expression in her eyes. She spoke to me sometimes, in a soft whisper, but I couldn't make out the words. The sound was enough; such a beautiful sound like wedding bells and a baby's laugh and fresh rain after a drought all rolled into one. If I could keep her next to me, I thought, I could live through this.

Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an Angel with you.

~o.O.o~

_~Rosalie POV~_

Carlisle had bitten the man on each wrist and on his neck. He'd tried to inject pain killers into the man too, but the venom had burnt it off before it could spread. My gaze didn't leave the man for a second. The man cried out in pain only once, but then he remained silent as he stared up at me, a slightly confused look on his face.

Carlisle kept leaving to get stronger pain killers, and returning only to find they too were burnt off. Edward hovered behind me the whole time, reading the man's thoughts and telling me as much information as he could.

"He was out hunting for game for his family." Edward told me, concentrating on the man, "He was supposed to return quickly, but the bear found him."

"What's his name?" I asked timidly. I'd been waiting for this man for so long, and I didn't even know his name.

"Emmett McCarty." Edward said.

"It's perfect." I whispered, gazing down at the man. At Emmett. His face was twisted with pain. "I'm so sorry."

"You did the right thing, Rosalie." Edward told me. Despite my dislike for Edward, I smiled. I'd ruined this man's life completely, turning him into a monster. But Edward was correct on some level; I'd done the right thing...for me. It might be wrong for Emmett, but it was right for me.

"Forgive me, Emmett." I whispered, laying my head on his chest and sobbing softly. "Please forgive me."

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder for a second before leaving me and Emmett alone. Carlisle tried to come back, but Edward told him to give me some space. I stayed with Emmett for days after that, never leaving his side. Esme came home and tried to comfort me, but I was beyond comforting. What if he didn't make it through the change? What if he _did_? What would he think? Would he hate me for what I'd done to him? For the choice I'd made for him? What would he think of this life that had been forced upon him?

Edward knew all the question's running through my head, but he didn't answer any of them. Esme and Carlisle both worried about me sitting here all day every day, but I think Esme had already taken a liking to Emmett. How could you not with his innocent child-like face and that cheeky smile that had just a hint of trouble? He was perfect in every way imaginable - to me, anyway. Carlisle kept checking up on Emmett to see how he was doing, but I hardly noticed.

It was day three now. Three days I'd sat with him...waiting. If I could, I'd have been crying the whole time. Not just for him, but for me. For what I'd done. For how selfish I had been. I'd taken his soul and his heart just so I could keep him forever. I cursed myself. Stupid, selfish, _self-obsessed_-

"Angel?"

* * *

**Kinda short, but the next one's longer :)**

**I imagined this like Bella at the end of BD part 1 where her eyes just kind of snap open...what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know :):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

**When An Angel Calls**

Chapter Four

_~Rosalie POV~_

"Emmett." I whispered as his eyes snapped open to reveal crimson orbs. "Oh, Emmett."

"The fire's stopped." He commented, "Why aren't I in Hell anymore?"

"You were never in Hell, Emmett." I told him gently.

"I knew they wouldn't let an Angel into Hell." He said.

"I'm not an Angel." I told him. His face fell.

"Yes you are." He said defiantly, sounding like a small child. I smiled softly.

"Emmett, I'm not." I said.

"Yes you are!" He said again. This was how he handled being a newborn? Well, every man to his own, I suppose. I put on a stern, motherly face.

"Listen to me Emmett, stop being difficult." I said, "I'm not an Angel."

"You're really not an Angel?" Emmett asked.

"Really." I said

"Then...what are you?" Emmett asked.

"My name is Rosalie-" I began.

"I said what, not who." Emmett interrupted. I looked down at him and noticed that his vampire instincts were starting to kick in. He didn't know anything about me, but he knew that I was dangerous and that he was in a vulnerable position. He was scared. Although there was no need to be - he was twice my size and had the advantage of newborn strength - it was his nature to be afraid of me.

"Don't freak out, 'kay?" I said, "You and I, we're the same now. I had to do it - you would have died otherwise. I don't...I wasn't thinking but there's no way back now and-"

"Rosalie," Oh my God, his name sounded so good coming from him lips. "Tell me."

"We're vampires." I said in a rush, watching his reaction.

"Vampires?" He asked. I could practically hear the debate going through his head; one side telling him that vampires were stories told to scare children, and the other side trying to find another explanation and desperately wanting to believe me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, "I shouldn't have done this to you, but I couldn't let you die. I'm so sorry."

"What is there to be sorry for?" Emmett asked.

"I made you into this...this _monster_. I've damned you to this life!" I said

"Monster?" Emmett asked, "If you, my Angel, are a vampire then how bad can it be?"

I smiled sadly because by the time he figured that out it would already be too late. "I'll get Carlisle."

"Who's Carlisle?" Emmett asked. I smirked.

"The man you call God." I said. Emmett stared at me for a moment.

"He's not really God is he?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' sound. I called out clearly, but not loudly, Carlisle's name. He appeared almost instantly, and smiled when he saw Emmett sat up in bed.

"Ahh Emmett, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Uh...okay?" Emmett said. He looked back at me.

"Carlisle is the one who changed you." I told him.

"I thought you did that?" Emmett asked. I shook my head.

"I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't. It's very hard to control ourselves once we taste human blood, and I would have ended up killing you. Carlisle has better control. He's the one who changed me and Edward and Esme too." I explained.

"You did amazingly, Rose." Carlisle told me. Never mind the fact that it almost killed me to carry him home all that way stinking of blood.

"Who are Edward and Esme?" Emmett asked.

"Our family." I said, "Esme is Carlisle's wife. Edward is my brother."

"Your family?" Emmett looked confused, as if trying to figure out how a whole family could become vampires.

"Not biologically." I explained, "Carlisle changed us all at different times and took us in as his family. We're a vampire coven, really."

Emmett swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I feel weird. Everything looks...different."

"All your senses are hightened." I told him. Emmett stood up suddenly, which tugged on my hand. I suddenly realised that I hadn't let go of his hand since I brought him home. I'd sat on the floor by his bedside for three days, holding his hand the whole time. I looked up at Emmett, who was now towering over me from my position on the floor. He was looking at out entwined hands. My gaze slid down to them, and then back up to his eyes, which were now focussed on me. I guess I'd never taken into account that whilst I _knew_ that Emmett was the one for me...he might not feel the same way back. Maybe waking up with a strange woman holding your hand might be a little alarming for him if he didn't feel the same way back. In my human life, I would have laughed at such thoughts - who would reject Rosalie Hale? But since Edward had done just that, I wasn't so sure.

Emmett was watching me carefully. I smiled softly and after a second's pause, he smiled back. He pulled me up so I was standing with a strength that made me gasp. He was strong even for a newborn. "You're strong."

That sounded stupid. I couldn't take it back now. It would be etched into his memory forever. "You carried a man twice your size God-knows how many miles and _I'm_ strong?"

"You don't know your own strength - that's your problem." I told him. I squealed as suddenly I crashed into the wall. I hadn't been thrown, rather pushed. Emmett was still holding me. I think he probably meant to just press me _against_ the wall, and not almost send me through it. He cupped my cheek in one hand turned my face upwards - even when I was standing he towered over me. He leant down the rest of the way and his lips met mine. The force of the kiss almost sent me the rest of the way through the wall. This was gunna leave bruises, I was sure. Emmett pulled away ever so slightly, and my voice came out barely a whisper, "You're very _very_ strong."

I couldn't hold back any longer. I threw myself at Emmett, my legs circling his waist and my arms going around his neck as I reunited our lips. It hurt - oh _boy_ did it hurt - when his arms went around my waist and he pressed - or rather _crushed_ - me into him, but it was worth it to be close to him. Later, when he wasn't so newborn and we weren't so in the middle of kissing, we'd have a talk about his strength and how he needed to be gentle. Now, I didn't care if it gave me bruises. I just wanted him. _All of him_.

"Rose, would you put him down for one minute so we can meet our newest family member?" Edward asked from the door. I pulled away from Emmett, giggling slightly as I unwound my legs and let my feet touch the floor. Emmett wasn't as prepared to let go, however, and kept his firm hold around my waist.

"Hey Eddie, good timing much?" I said, glaring daggers at him. That was when I remembered that Carlisle had still been in the room, and Esme had joined not long after. That was slightly embarrassing. "Sorry."

Esme and Carlisle both just smiled at me, but Edward rolled his eyes. I rolled mine back at him before turning back to Emmett. "This is Esme - she's really nice, you'll love her. And this is Edward - he's a total pain in the ass."

"Be nice Kitty." Carlisle warned. **(A/N Something I hadn't realised is that in the Twilight film, Carlisle calls Rosalie 'Kitty' in the baseball scene when Bella calls Rosalie out...I don't think it's in the books and I'm not sure where 'Kitty' comes from, but I thought it was cute so I'm using it!)**

I rolled my eyes again, "Sorry. He's not a _total_ pain in the ass - just most of the time." Like, right now, for example. Could he not let me have my kiss with the man I loved? Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, and he reads minds...that's part of the whole annoying package we call Eddie."

"Rose is no saint either. You should see the hissy fits she pulls when she doesn't get her own way. And the diva demands and the toddler tantrums." Edward said, turning to Emmett. It annoyed me how he was acting like me knew Emmett now - like they were in on some joke. Emmett was _mine_, not his. Stupid bastard. Why was he trying to turn Emmett against me? Edward looked at me, apparantly shocked by my thoughts, "Rose, I'm not! Jesus, chill!"

"Forget it, Edward." I snapped and I stormed out of the room before anyone could stop me. I didn't ever _plan_ to argue with Edward, it just always seemed to happen. We weren't exactly...compatible. It tended to be argument after argument with us. When you don't sleep and you have eternity to live, it's hard to just be civil to each other all the time.

I was halfway into the forest when someone caught my arm and pulled me back. And incredibly strong someone, I might add. I wanted to snap at the person and keep on running away, but I couldn't be mean to Emmett. I loved him too much.

"I'm sorry, Emmett." I said, turning around to face him. He looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"Your upset." Emmett stated.

"So?" I asked.

"That...makes me upset." Emmett said. I stared at him. When was the last time someone had really cared about my feelings that much? Sure, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward cared if I was upset and angry, but not to the point where it actually upset them too. I looked up into Emmett's gleaming red eyes and realised something. They were almost black.

I smiled, "Don't worry about that. I'm gunna show you how to hunt."

"Are we gunna...like...kill someone?" Emmett asked, staring at me. I shook my head.

"Gold eyes." I said, pointing to my eyes, "It means we drink animal blood. Vampires with red eyes drink human blood."

"Do a lot of vampires drink human blood?" Emmett asked.

"Almost exclusively." I told him, "Our family's kinda different. Special snowflakes and all that...it's hard, but Carlisle helps us. His control is amazing. For most of us, we can't even be around human blood without being sent into a frenzy and killing everything in sight. With practice, it gets easier."

"How long have _you_ had to practice?" Emmett asked.

"Not long." I admitted. Two years compared to Carlisle's four hundred. Even Edward and Esme had had fourty years between them to practice this life. Two years didn't sound like a lot.

"But you didn't kill me?" Emmett asked. I looked him in the eyes and I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"I almost did." My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew he heard it. His eyes widened ever so slightly. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave you there to die, but I thought that if I got too close I would kill you anyway. It's a miracle I got you back to Carlisle."

"Why did you save me?" Emmett asked.

"Because I love you." I blurted out before I could stop myself. What kind of idiot was I going to sound like now? I'd only just met the guy and yet I'd saved his life, stayed by his bedside for three days, been involved in an intimate kiss with him, and proclaimed my love. What an _absolute_ idiot!

"Good. I thought it was just me." Emmett asked.

"Hu?" I asked, still too annoyed at myself to really process what he was saying.

"I thought it was just _me_ who loved _you_." He said. My eyes flickered up to his.

"You love me?" I asked.

"From the minute I saw you I loved you, Angel." Emmett told me. It wasn't like all those times Royce had told me he loved me. Emmett _meant_ it. Like _really _meant it. He loved me and I love him. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Ooooh Rosalie should _not_ have asked that question...What do you think is gunna happen?**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favourited/followed...you guys are awesome :) Next update soon :):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

**When An Angel Calls**

Chapter Five

_~Emmett POV~_

"From the minute I saw you I loved you, Angel." I told her. It was the truth - from the moment I'd seen her leaning over me and thought she was an Angel come to save me...I had loved her. I saw her face light up now, her smile enough to melt my heart.

She looked like she was about to kiss me - I wish she would - but she got distracted by my eyes. "You really need to hunt. When your eyes go black like that, it means your thirsty."

My earlier nervousness crept back, but I reminded myself that we were hunting animals. I did that all the time. Hell, that had been what I was doing earlier today. Though, I imagined this would be a little different. If the movies were anything to go by, vampire's didn't use nets and traps and knives to catch their pray. Rosalie certainly didn't look like she was carrying any.

"Come on." Rosalie said, taking my hand and gently leading my through the trees, "It's kinda instinct. You'll know what to do."

She stopped and watched me expectantly. "I...I don't know how?"

"Close your eyes." She said, not losing patience for a second. I obeyed. I felt her move closer to me and then felt her breath whisper past my ear as she spoke, "What do you hear?"

Apart from the sweet sound of her voice? Pretty much everything in a ten mile radius. She had been right when she'd said all my senses were heightened. Determined not to disappoint her, I listened closely. I realised with a start that neither of our hearts were beating - for surely if I could hear birds miles and miles away, I should be able to hear our beating hearts? I gave Rosalie a quizzical look and as if reading my mind, she answered my question. "All part of being immortal; no beating heart. The venom from the change freezes your heart."

I nodded as if I understood everything, when really it was all becoming more confusing by the second. I closed my eyes again and listened. Neither of our hearts were beating, but I _could_ hear a heart...a little way away, maybe north-east? I didn't know how, but I knew what it was. "Deer?"

"Good." Rosalie said, smiling encouragingly, "Where?"

"North-east?" I suggested, "Down by the river?"

Rosalie's smile grew wider, "How many?"

"Two." I said, then changed my mind, "No, three."

"Four." Rosalie corrected, not sternly but patiently. She was an excellent teacher - much better than any of those idiot teachers that had tried to teach a ten year old me math at school.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Do what feels right." Rosalie told me. I considered. I could smell the deer now. Their blood smelt thick and sweet. My throat burned, and I clutched it with a moan. "Shh, Emmett, it's okay."

"Why does it hurt?" I moaned.

"Because you're thirsty." She told me simply, "And you're young."

"I'm older than you!" I said defiantly, suddenly distracted. Rosalie laughed, the melodic sound filling my ears.

"I meant in vampire years." She told me, "You're only a few hours old."

"How old are you?" I asked, despite what my mother always told me about it being rude to ask a lady's age.

"A little over two years." Rosalie said, "It's not long, but it's longer than you."

"How old are you really?" I asked, "In human years?"

"I was born in 1915." Rosalie said, "Our physical age freezes when we're changed, which means I'm physically 18 now. If I'd carried on aging I'd be 20. What about you?"

"I was born in 1915 too." I told her, "I guess I'll always be 20."

Rosalie smiled, "Look how that worked out."

"It hurts, Rosalie." I suddenly moaned again as the wind brought the scent of the deer towards me.

"Come on." She said, taking my hand, "Follow your instincts towards the deer."

I followed both my instincts and Rosalie as we started towards the clearing. The smell of the deer was getting stronger and stronger until it was suddenly overpowered by something else. This scent was far sweeter than the deer, and it made my throat burn so hot that I screamed. I barely heard Rosalie swear next to me - it was all too much. She had her arms around me, clearly trying to hold me back, but it was no use. I was stronger than her and it was no problem getting away from her. I raced towards the scent, knowing instinctively that it was a human. This was what I was supposed to be doing - the only thing that would quench the thirst raging in my throat.

Rosalie was screaming at me as she chased me, but I hardly noticed. I was so close now. I could hear the heart beat, the blood running through the human's veins. Finally, it came into view. Two men, hiking in the woods. They were both quite big, older than me, but I _knew_ I could take them. I darted towards them and killed the first one before either of them realised what was happening. The sweet blood trickled down my throat, soothing the fire that burned there. I was absorbed by the feed, drinking every last drop. I vaguely noticed Rosalie next to me. When I was satisfied that there was no blood left in this victim, I turned to find Rosalie had snapped the neck of the other. I didn't have time to think why, I just drank that one dry too.

When there was no blood left in sight - or smell for that matter - I began to regain control of what I was doing. I turned to see Rosalie sat on the ground a little way away, her head in her hands.

"Rose?" I asked. She looked up sharply. Her face wasn't angry as such, just...disappointed? I hated that I had disappointed her, but I didn't know what I had done wrong.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "It was stupid of me to bring you out alone."

I still didn't understand. A question occurred to me. "Why did you snap his neck?"

"So he wouldn't have to watch his friend die and then die a slow painful death himself." Rose said. Anger leaked into her tone, and everything came crashing down on me. I'd just killed two humans. Drank their blood until they had none left. _Murderer_.

I took off, running away as fast as I could. My Angel shouldn't have to be around someone who could do that; who could murder innocent people. She was chasing me again, but I didn't stop. I had to get away from her, to save her from me.

"Emmett McCarty get back here _now_!" Rosalie shrieked and I stopped. I turned around and trailed back to her, because when an Angel calls your name, you sure as hell do as they say.

* * *

**Bad Emmett...:/ Did you like it? Pleeease review! :) Sorry I took longer than usual to update :/**

**Next update soon :):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

**When An Angel Calls**

Chapter Six

_~Rosalie POV~_

I watched as Emmett came slowly back to me, looking like a dog with his head down and his tail between his legs. I could see the guilt radiating off of him. It was good that he was guilty - that showed he had some humanity left in him. I think I'd scared him when I'd answered his question about snapping the human's neck. There had certainly been anger in my words, but it wasn't aimed towards him. It was mostly aimed towards every vampire in existence...ever. Because what those human's went through was terrible and - although it had been him that had killed them - it wasn't Emmett's fault; it was his nature. Vampire nature. And _I_ had pushed that life onto him. I had been the one who insisted that Carlisle change him, and now he was stuck with this life.

Emmett reached me now, but he didn't meet my gaze. "Emmett, look at me." Slowly, Emmett looked up so his crimson orbs met by golden ones. "Don't be angry at yourself, okay? What you just did...it was terrible, but it was unavoidable. Being so close to humans when you're just hours old...I couldn't have expected anything else. It's your nature, and I'm so _so_ sorry that I made you this way."

Emmett stared at me, "You're sorry? Sorry for what? Saving my life? Giving me eternity with you?"

"Sorry for turning you into the same monster that I am." I said quietly, "This could happen again, Emmett. And again and again and again. You can't stop it - it's who you are now."

"You stop it." Emmett pointed out, "You didn't kill me."

"Carlisle and Edward kept me on a pretty short leash during my first year." I told him, "I didn't go anywhere without them, so there was no risk." I didn't add the part about killing Royce and his friends - the one time I _had_ been alone during my newborn year. "Now I've got a little more control, but you have no idea how often I come _this_ close." I held my fingers mere inches apart. "I'm sorry I did this to you, and I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop you today."

"Stop it." Emmett snapped, "Stop apologizing for something I did. And _stop_ apologizing for saving my life!"

"I didn't save it. Not really. This is no life." I said.

"It's a life with you." Emmett said, taking my face in his hands and leaning in close. "And that's the only life I want." The kiss he places on my lips was soft and sweet - although his newfound strength also made it incredibly powerful. "I love you Rosalie Hale."

I think I swooned. "Oh God, say that again."

Emmett smiled against my lips, "I love you Rosalie Hale."

"I love you too Emmett McCarty." I whispered back, "Forever."

~o.O.o~

The others were waiting for us when we got back to the house. Esme gave Edward a meaningful look and he mumbled an apology. To be honest, I'd forgotten what he'd done that he needed to apologize for, but it was a rare event so I just smiled sweetly at Edward. Carlisle was the one who noticed that Emmett's eyes had become an even brighter shade of crimson. He glanced at me and I smiled sadly.

"He didn't mean to." I promised. Emmett looked down at me and instantly knew what I was talking about. He grimaced.

"It was so overpowering. I couldn't control it." He said

"It's easy to slip up." Carlisle said sympathetically, "With practice, you'll get there."

"Don't feel bad about it." Edward said, "Wrong place at the wrong time - we've all been there."

Esme wrapped her arms around Emmett to comfort him. He stiffened, taken by surprise, but relaxed when I smiled at him reassuringly. I could tell that Esme already thought of him as her son. Esme was like that - taking everyone in as her children. She liked to mother us.

"Come on, Emmett, let's get you cleaned up." I said, taking his hand and leading him upstairs. It was only then that he seemed to realise the drops of blood across his shirt and arms. He grimaced again, but I just kissed him lightly on the lips as I pulled him into the bathroom and began to wipe the blood away.

I'd like to say that I'd only had to did it once, but I had a bad feeling that I was going to be cleaning up the aftermath of Emmett's hunts quite a lot in the next few months...

* * *

**Okay, I know it's _really_ short, but the next one will be longer...promise :):):)**

**THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed! Review this chapter too?**

**Next update soon :):)**


	7. Chapter 7

**When An Angel Calls**

Chapter Seven

_~Rosalie POV~_

Two weeks later and not much had changed. We all went hunting together now, to try and avoid any more slip ups. There _had_ been one, but we'd been so close to the human when it happened that we hadn't had time to stop him. Apart from that Emmett had started adjusting to our vegetarian diet pretty well. He liked bears, ironically enough. Though I'm not sure if it was actually the taste of the blood or the fact that Emmett wanted revenge on all bear kind. Either way, it was fine with me; I liked bears too.

As Emmett's newborn vampire calmed down a little, he was able to actually _do_ more. He played chess with Edward, learnt more about vampires from Carlisle, and helped Esme around the house. He also spent a lot of his free time with his lips pressed up against mine - that hadn't changed since day one. We were still madly in love with each other - so much so that Edward would groan each time either one of us thought about the other one. Serves him right for being inside people's heads!

It was on this particular day that Emmett was being secretive. He kept dragging Edward off to talk in places I couldn't hear them. He practically jumped out of his skin any time I came near him, as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Then Edward disappeared for a while, and I saw my opportunity to get the truth out of Emmett. After a lot of eyelash fluttering and promises of the best kiss of his life, I surrendered. Emmett was _not_ going to spill, and I was just going to have to deal with that.

Except I couldn't. It was killing me. I was pacing now, up in my room. I wanted to _know_. What was he hiding? I wish I had Edward's mind reading gift right now - it would come in handy. I glared at the floor. Over the last two weeks, Emmett had told me everything - and I mean _everything_. We'd talked about his human life, we'd talk about his feelings, we'd talked about the future. We'd talked about chess, we'd talked about vampires, we'd talked about countries we wanted to visit. We'd even talked about the freakin' weather, but not this. Whatever 'this' was, Emmett did _not _want to talk about it. Whenever I asked he just smiled and said, "You'll see, babe, you'll see."

It made me mad. It made me so angry that I'd actually thrown my lamp across the room, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces. Edward had given Emmett a knowing look and said "Remember what I said about hissy fits?" I'd screamed at Edward to shut up or it would be _him_ that went flying across the room next. Edward hadn't even replied, just turned to Emmett and said, "You do see what you're getting yourself into, right?"

Carlisle and Esme were out, so I couldn't even ask them for help. I was just stuck here with these dumb boys and their secrets. They were so infuriating! They wouldn't even give me clues! I hated being the one that was left out of the secret, having to guess at what was going on. And they both had those annoying smiles on their faces! You know the one - _I know something you don't know!_

Edward was worse. I wouldn't even mind if it was just Emmett. Well, I probably would, but I wouldn't mind _as much_! Between the raging arguments of Edward and I, I nearly always won. He had one up on me now, and he knew it. It didn't help that he could hear the thoughts running through my head - the ones that were growing increasingly more and more annoyed at the two vampires I was stuck in this house with.

I flopped back onto my bed - not necessary, but I liked the massive queen-sized bed with it's thick mattress and comfy cushions - with a loud sigh. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door, "Rosie?"

Emmett knew I was annoyed. He only called me Rosie when I was angry and he was trying to calm me down - mostly after I'd had a fight with Edward and stormed off somewhere. "What, Emmett?"

Emmett opened the door and peaked his head around, "Can I come in?"

"Might as well." I said, sitting up on the bed. Emmett came and sat at my feet, looking up at me.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. "Is it about this secret?" I didn't reply because I was realising how immature and bratty I was coming off in this whole thing. "Do you want me to tell you the secret?"

That got me to respond, "What is it?"

"Well," Emmett began, "I wanted to get something from town, but I didn't trust myself to go out there so I got Edward to pick it up for me."

"That's it?" I asked, "That's the big secret? What was it that needed picking up?"

A smirk played on Emmett's lips as he rose slightly. It took me a second to realise that he'd changed position so he was on one knee. A velvet box appeared and inside is a beautiful ring. It had a platinum band with a large princess cut diamond in the centre, shouldered with two smaller stones. Laid into the band on either side of the stones are even smaller diamonds.

"I didn't really trust Edward's taste so I described it to him exactly and-" Emmett was talking, but I wasn't really registering the words.

"Shut up Emmett." I said, and I made him obey by kissing him passionately.

"Is that a yes?" He smirked when we finally - not having to breath _does_ have it's advantages - pulled apart.

"That is a definite yes." I whispered as Emmett slid the beautiful ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit. Of course it was; everything about this was perfect! Me and Emmett! We were getting married!

Oh my God...we were getting married!?

* * *

**BOOM! What do you think? Too soon? Idk vampires do some crazy things, right? Review! Next update soon :)**


End file.
